


hints

by woobin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, changbin gives chan a blowjob, that's pretty much the point of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobin/pseuds/woobin
Summary: Chan could read Changbin like an open book.





	hints

Changbin tapped his toes against the front of his headboard as Chan thoroughly explained why the hypothetical situation he had come up with was actually operant learning, not classical conditioning. Changbin's jaw was slack and a little unattractive, as he was just _gaping_  at Chan as he tried to explain the problem. When Changbin became conscious of his jaw's position, he occupied his mouth with half a spoonful of his root-beer float, and swallowed quickly against a question that popped suddenly into his head, "Wait, wait, why is crying _not_  a conditioned response?"

"Because crying is a natural reaction a child would have to a toy being taken away," Chan said, tapping his pencil against the sheet of paper-- messy with eraser marks and Chan's little corrective scribbles over Changbin's work. Changbin pursed his lips, thinking, "But... okay, so in the dog example we used in class, drooling was a natural reaction to seeing meat."

"Yes, but there was an additional stimulus in that case-- after a while, the dog started to drool just by hearing the bell sound. In this case, there is no additional stimulus-- the child's toy was taken away, and that's it."

Changbin thought back to the dog example, and compared it to the child-- "Oh! Because the dog was given meat, and the bell was rung, and eventually he started drooling before the meat was even _there_ \-- okay, okay, I got it."

"Yeah?" Chan asked, amused at the sudden way it had clicked for Changbin. Changbin nodded, reaching for the paper to bring it closer to him, careful to balance his cup against his free wrist so that it didn't tip over onto his bed, "So, okay-- the parent takes the toy away and the kid cries because his toy was just taken away. That's natural. _But_ , that's a, uh-- a negative punishment."

"Yes," Chan said proudly, tapping Changbin's shoulder, "See? You got this-- just study a few more examples. I don't have any on me but I can bring some next time."

"I could probably make one up." Changbin said confidently, and Chan hummed, his expression-- featuring one of the hottest smiles Changbin had ever _fucking_  seen-- telling Changbin to go ahead, then; he was interested to know what Changbin could come up with. Changbin chewed on the inside of his bottom lip for a moment, thinking. "Let's say... _for example_ , every time I complete one of the problems you bring me, you give me a kiss."

"Okay," Chan considered, tossing his eyes up in thought. They looked especially pretty behind the thin rim of his glasses, Changbin thought distractedly, only tuning back into his conscious when Chan spoke again, "Is that all?"

"Well...." Changbin nibbled his bottom lip, looking away from Chan so he could _focus_  for a second, " _If_ , then, every time I complete a problem-- and you approve-- I immediately turn to you, expecting a kiss... that's classical conditioning. The responses are expecting a kiss from you. The unconditioned stimulus is the kiss itself. The conditioned stimulus is your approval."

Chan had an eyebrow raised-- an impressed expression about his face, "That sounds right. A little-- strange, for the model, but it's always the difficult examples that help you really learn. Good job."

 

 

 _And that's it_. Chan completely, entirely, did _not_  understand that _massive_  hint Changbin had dropped, and Changbin went to sleep that night banging his head against his pillow because _how much more obvious did he need to be?_

 

 

 

 

Changbin met Chan in February, when he had just barely begun his Psychology class for his Spring semester and he was going _insane_ \-- both with how difficult the course material was for him to understand, and with how _gorgeous_  the teacher's assistant was.

(Spoiler alert: that assistant was Bang Chan.)

Changbin saw a clear path into Chan's pants (and into getting a decent grade in Psychology) when Chan announced that he was willing to conduct study sessions with anyone that needed them. Changbin went to him _immediately_  after class and explained: "The course material is kind of difficult for me so far, I don't think I'm really grasping a lot of it. Could you tutor me sometime?"

Chan agreed, despite specifically saying _study sessions_ , not one-on-one tutor sessions. He even got Chan to agree to study _at his house_ despite him living off-campus, which couldn't have been a _more_  perfect opportunity to get his pants off. Chan, however, wasn't good at taking hints. Actually, he was kind of terrible at taking hints. Changbin's flirting went right over his head; he couldn't even take _imagine you kissing me_  as a hint. Changbin was literally going to have to say _I want to have sex with you_  before Chan would _get it_. Changbin wasn't that bold, though, and didn't want to make Chan feel awkward if he didn't have the same feelings for Changbin, or at least _some_  feelings for Changbin. He wanted some sort of hint back before he truly dove in.

Over the months, though, this dilemma had become a little less frustrating. _A little_ , only because he found himself so _emotionally_  attracted to Chan that the thought of taking him on a date started to sound very appealing, too, and he had that to think about alongside wanting to fuck him (it gave him a bit of relief, to have an idea of romance instead of just _I want Chan to touch me so badly_.) Now, however, he wanted Chan to date him _and_  fuck him; and he didn't know what to do with himself.

He only had one idea-- one easy way out, and he brought it up almost as soon as he thought of it. He asked Chan one day, "Are you single?" which was another _huge_  hint, except Chan just laughed, said "I am," and blew it off after that. Changbin's heart dropped at the response -- it would have been _much_  easier for him to get over himself if Chan was already committed to someone. Knowing that Chan was single-- _hell_ , Changbin wanted to _jump on him_.

It didn't help that Chan truly made his heart flutter, either. Changbin showed him the high marks he got on his tests and Chan hugged him and told him "You did great, Binnie;" and Chan brought him a gift for Valentine's Day; and Chan was so comfortable in his home and with his family that he could just navigate around-- enter the house without knocking and make him and Changbin snacks upon entering. He always _did_  knock, though, out of respect, and he always _made sure_  he was allowed to take their snacks upstairs for him and Changbin to eat--but it had only been _two months_ with Chan. Changbin's family _loved_  Chan; and it just made Changbin like Chan even more.

Changbin's face was buried in his pillow, letting all these thoughts run wild in his head. His phone vibrated against his thigh just as he had thought about Chan's hands on him _again_  (he went from thinking _I want to date Chan_  to _I want dirty things to happen between Chan and I_  far too often), and he pulled it out of his pocket, barely lifting his head as he answered, "Hello?"

"Hey," Chan said, and Changbin almost groaned out loud--he couldn't _do this_  right now. He liked Chan _so much_ ; why did Chan have to call him right then, and ask if he could come over right then? Instead of letting his off mood reach Chan's ears, though, Changbin joked around with him, "You have something else for me to learn?"

"Well-- no, I just want to hang out with you. We can totally study if you want to, though." Chan said. Changbin scoffed, "I don't _want_  to study, I just need to sometimes. Most times. Not now--but come over. I'd really like to see you."

"Okay," Chan said softly, happily, "I'm headed your way already, I just figured I should call instead of showing up out of nowhere."

"You can always come by." Changbin said. He started to stand, and told Chan, "I'll wait downstairs for you. You can just come in, this time-- I'm alone, anyway."

"Okay." Chan said. They said their brief _see you soon_ s before hanging up. Changbin tucked his hair under a hat and considered changing, but _I am not letting one boy get to me_ that _bad_ ; and he went downstairs just as he was. He thought about bringing snacks from the kitchen, but he wasn't even sure what he was hungry for, so he flopped back onto the couch with his phone in hand, answering some messages he had forgotten about after looking at them earlier.

Chan arrived a few minutes later. He kicked his shoes off at the entrance and happily said hello to Changbin, who tried not to stare as Chan took off his coat as well. He hated that everything Chan did was so attractive; and he hated that, when Chan suddenly lay down on the couch, and rest his head on Changbin's stomach, it was so natural. Changbin had never known anyone for a short _two months_ that could just-- comfortably lay half his body down on half of Changbin's body, but here Chan was. And Changbin didn't mind at all.

"How are you?" Changbin asked. He was so tempted to pet Chan's hair, but he thought better of it, and kept both hands magneted around his phone-- kept his eyes glued to the screen, even. Chan tucked his hands carefully under Changbin's sides, and Changbin bit the inside of his cheek. Chan was _cuddling_  him, he thought. _Hell_ , as if Changbin didn't like him enough already-- now they were _cuddling_.

"I'm kind of tired." Chan admitted. He had never said anything other than _good_ , or _I'm doing well_ ; Changbin felt that bit of privilege that came with peeking into the personal thought of someone, just knowing that Chan was feeling _tired_. He felt like he had gotten that much closer to Chan; he and Chan had gotten that much more comfortable with each other. ( _Obviously_. They were _cuddling_  on Changbin's _couch_.)

"Do you... want to nap?" Changbin suggested, hoping his hesitation sounded like consideration and not unwillingness. Chan laughed a little bit, and looked up at Changbin, "No, I don't. Unless you want to."

"I was actually going to eat. I just-- I'm not sure what I want yet." Changbin said. Chan hummed, "I'll be honest, I came over here because I wanted to take you to dinner."

"You want to take me to dinner?" Changbin asked, shock laced into his voice. Chan nodded, and peeked up at Changbin, with a smile crossing his lips, "I... let me sit up for this."

Chan began to move away from Changbin, who figured he may as well sit up, too; and he did, and Chan faced him, and shyly began to explain, "I'm... not completely sure if I've been reading you right, but... I _think_  you like me. I know I really like you."

Changbin's lips fell apart; the shock hit him so hard. Chan nibbled on his lower lip, not sure what to make of Changbin's reaction, "Was I wrong?"

"N-no! No, I--" Changbin laughed a bit, incredulous, "I've been trying to drop hints that I like you for _months_. I kind of thought you didn't like me in that way at all. Or that you were just _really_  dense."

"I--" Chan started, but stopped, and his mouth was open in _that_  way-- with his tongue poking against the inside of his cheek; and he laughed, and Changbin went from thinking _you're so sexy_  to _you're so cute_  in seconds, and he wished Chan wouldn't make him feel like that.

"I'll give you that. I didn't really react to your advances. I was honestly nervous to, thinking I had it all wrong." Chan said, laughing; and then he set the train on its tracks again, "For the record, though, I _am_  asking you on a date right now. Like, _right now_ \-- are you hungry?"

Changbin laughed. He was so happy-- _Chan liked him back_ ; he was _so_  happy, "Let me go change."

 

 

 

Dinner went _wonderfully_ , with the two of them talking mostly about school-- because that was the only thing the two knew for sure they could relate with-- but shifting slightly to music and the different styles they enjoyed (and, like that, they found an interest they shared).

Chan walked Changbin to his door, and Changbin was giddy that he was doing so. He thought about the times Chan made his heart race like this, and realized, mentally kicking himself, that those were all the hints Chan had dropped that he liked Changbin, too. (Maybe they were both kind of stupid.)

"Do you want to come in for a minute?" Changbin asked, nibbling his bottom lip softly. He wondered _how_  good Chan was at taking hints. He knew Chan was _damn_ casual about it; his happy expression didn't change at all as he nodded, "Sure."

Changbin guided Chan inside, and they ended up in Changbin's room, on Changbin's bed, laying together watching some stupid video on Chan's phone. It was Friday night, and Changbin almost wondered if Chan would just stay with him-- opened his mouth boldly to ask, "Do you want to stay over?"

"You move fast." Chan muttered softly, his cheek squished against the top of Changbin's head-- as he had Changbin leaning back against him, and he was holding the younger's waist. He rubbed his cheek against Changbin's head--but he was just nodding, "I like that you do."

"You like moving fast?" Changbin asked, and Chan nodded again. Changbin had an opportunity; it was _right_  in front of him, but it was risky. Tonight had been so nice, and it was _going_  to be so nice-- cuddling with Chan all night? Falling asleep with him? Changbin couldn't wait, but if he just--

"What if I tell you that I've been thinking about sucking your dick for the past three months?" Changbin blurted it, knowing he wouldn't have said it if he gave himself a chance to overthink. Chan's laugh was so _sexy_  after the moment of silence he drowned Changbin in; it was relief, because it had an amused air to it, "You have?"

"I have," Changbin said boldly. He tilted his head up, and looked at Chan. "I-I want to."

"If you _want_  to," Chan said, his tongue poking out of his lips for a moment, "I wouldn't mind."

Changbin tried not to roll onto his stomach too fast-- tried not to show he was _extremely_  excited, but Chan saw right through him, and he pet Changbin's hair when the boy had gotten himself onto his stomach, mouth hovering over Chan's lap. Chan gently told him, "Cute," and Changbin shivered at the way Chan said it.

"Can I?" Changbin made sure, his fingers already eagerly reaching for Chan's jeans. Chan nodded, and Changbin quickly undid his button and zipper, pulled his jeans down, taking his underwear with it just as quickly. Chan kept laughing-- soft, near-silent laughs that expressed just how amused he was by Changbin's absolute eagerness to suck him off. And Changbin was _damn_  excited; he stared at Chan's dick for a second, reflecting on his bad he'd wanted this for months.

He felt a little desperate, but didn't mind it as he parted his lips, and took a breath in, out, in-- and swallowed Chan up.

Chan's hips jolted a bit-- clearly wasn't expecting Changbin to take him in so fast. He was verbal, Changbin learned; he moaned softly-- conscious of Changbin's parents in the same house-- and spoke to him, muttering small curses and saying Changbin's name, even slipping a _Binnie_  in every once in a while. It egged Changbin on; the more his name fell from Chan's lip, the more eager he got-- until he was taking Chan all the way in, swallowing around him for a few seconds, and pulling back only long enough to suck in another breath before sinking right back down. Chan was quite reactive, too; his hips moved and squirmed as Changbin blew him, his fingers _softly_  gripping Changbin's hair--too soft, but he would let Chan be for now-- didn't want to move _too_  fast.

(He had a dick down his throat, he thought briefly. Was it really _too_  much if Chan _pulled his hair?_ )

It was too late to mention it anyway. Chan groaned a little louder than he had been so far, and he told Changbin, "Shit-- Binnie-- I'm close. _Really_ \--"

Changbin pushed his mouth down, swallowed around Chan again; and Chan told him, "Binnie-- shit-- if you don't want to swallow, stop--" but Changbin _didn't_  stop, and Chan only let out another groan as a warning before he came down Changbin's throat. Changbin swallowed it--wouldn't, normally, and hadn't planned on it when he started, but he figured it was less of a clean-up if he just _swallowed_ , and he wanted to cuddle with Chan as soon as possible.

"Just as I've been imagining it," Changbin said contentedly once he had fully swallowed and pulled off of Chan, and Chan laughed. Changbin sat up and wiped his mouth, while Chan pulled his pants and underwear back up. Changbin returned to his spot in Chan's arms, laying on his stomach against Chan's front this time, and Chan asked, "You want me to blow you, too?" and Changbin shook his head, "Next time. I want to sleep."

"You-- really just wanted to suck my dick?" Chan asked, and Changbin nodded-- justified himself a moment later, "I wanted to date you too, though. And cuddle you. Everything we did tonight--wanted that."

"You're cute." Chan said again, and Changbin hummed softly. All was silent for a moment, until Chan said, "You should also probably brush your teeth before you fall asleep, cutie."

**Author's Note:**

> [tweet me!](https://twitter.com/woobinsfw)


End file.
